


Bloodlines

by ziegler



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: (kind of), Alternate Universe, F/F, Femslash, Implied Sexual Content, Maids, Mind Control, Romance, Roselia, Sexual Tension, Vampires, Various Cameos - Freeform, Yuri, sayo's unrequited love for lisa also shows up here, victorian au, yukilisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziegler/pseuds/ziegler
Summary: Lisa and Yukina have been friends for a long time, and in love for even longer. When Yukina returns from a family tragedy, the household knows something isn't right; and as Lisa begins to experience more and more headaches, she could never imagine just how wrong they are. But when Yukina has been so affectionately lately...is it really all that bad?
Relationships: Imai Lisa/Minato Yukina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Bloodlines

My head hurts.

When I walk up to this place in the morning, that's always the thought at the front of my mind. My head. God, it _hurts_. It feels like somebody hit me with a truck and then ran over my skull with the wheels. Sometimes it gets so bad I have to stop for a moment in my tracks, but it hasn't always been this way. I mean, I worked here for a few months with no headaches at all. And it's a nice place to work, don't get me wrong. I love the people, I love my employer...well, the latter the very most, but I really do love being here amongst familiar faces. And hey, if I get to see my crush in the meantime, then that's great, too.

But lately, it's been pretty bad for me. The searing pain seems to get worse the closer I _get_ to work, but no matter what, I just can't stay away. I've never taken leave, nor a sick day during my time of employment here. There's nothing in the world that could keep me away, actually...though I feel a little dramatic describing it like that.

This morning, the walk is as it always is these days. My head pounds, and my boots crunch against the hard gravel as I trudge up the driveway. I think about all the strange feelings I've been having, and I think about the chores I have to do today. I forgot to iron my maid's uniform last night again, but hopefully, I won't be too heavily reprimanded for that. I seem to be Yukina's favourite, even after all these years...and the other maids know it, too. I'd be lying if I said that didn't give me a little bit of a fat head!

I smirk, but the smile fades quickly as I feel another dull ache coming on. But when I think of who it is I'm going to see...it doesn't hurt nearly as much. I can power through it. When I'm inside the decadent walls of her mansion, I feel fine...if not a little foggy up in the mind area of things, actually.

 _I bet she's already awake and painting something new_ , I think to myself, with an irritating gritty feeling in my eyes. You know that unpleasant feeling when you've woken up too early? Yeah, I had that, but in full force. It was all happening for me today. A biting cold wind, an un-ironed dress, a thumping head accompanied by my reddening eyes; but waking up this early is always worth it. Any time of day, any time of night...I'd answer any beck and call she had, no matter the circumstances. Lately, I find myself thinking about her even more than usual. Not that that's an odd thing, really. I think most people would expect it at this point.

As I walk up the gravel, I find myself lost in thought. The thoughts are always the same on the way up here, and they have been for as long as I can even remember. I can't repress my giddy smile as I think about her.

I want to continually wake up next to her in those beautiful satin sheets of her bed. I crave to be wrapped up in her embrace, to have her gaze lay itself only on me, poring itself into my soul…the way she looks at me makes it so that I long for just a look. I long for _her_. I'd wake up a million and one times at the break of dawn if it meant I could bathe in her presence.

On the surface, here, at the mansion, I am nothing more than a servant to her. A maid...a devoted worker to these halls of alabaster that lie ahead of me. I wear the same uniform as the other girls. I tie my hair up the same way I always have. It's routine. It's common. Nothing out of the ordinary happens here, besides the searing pain that shoots through my mind each morning.

But the way I feel about her... I've been exceptionally lucky lately.

Because lately, she's paying much more attention to me.

Has it always been this way? I can't remember, exactly...

Lately, as I mentioned, my mind feels like I've been living in a fog. I remember so much of my time _away_ from this place. I could tell you, in picturesque detail, all about the times I've been to the market and stood amongst their vibrant vegetables and fruits. I could tell you in detail all about how this morning, somebody down the road from me was stoking the wood inside their fire, and the smell enraptured me inside my own home. I could tell you even more about all the ways I long to be in her arms when we are apart.

But I can hardly remember the daytime when I'm here.

Why?

Why does this happen...? My time is so precious here if I can't remember much of it, too...

Does it really have to be this way now?

I continued up towards the building, and found my tired eyes greeted further with familiar, stunning sights. This place is beautiful; it's very fitting for Yukina. Our - sorry, _her_ glorious, white outer walls of this mansion are always so immaculate, and the vibrant green bushes and crimson holly berries poke out of the leftover snow, which melts away even amidst the violet hue of morning. The clouds above are particularly beautiful today, too; floating aimlessly beneath a sky so cold and ashen, just like the tip of the paintbrush the one I love so often holds.

She definitely helps me appreciate colours so much more than I ever did alone. I see now all of the violets, all of the melancholy blue of a winter’s sky at dawn; the greying, wispy ends of the clouds that tear apart, that float away in the wintry winds of the morning...

“So beautiful...” I whisper to myself in awe. I bet her brush could perfectly capture this; the way the sun struggles to break out through the clouds this morning. I've been around her so much, but she still never shows me. I wish she'd show me her paintings. I bet they're just as beautiful as she is.

“Ah…”

My thoughts are rudely interrupted by the cold, and I suddenly feel my anger flare up.

I stop in my tracks, surprised by myself. Have I always been this way? It's not like me to be angered at all, let alone quickly. I shake my achey head in confusion, and continue walking.

I pull my jacket tightly around me, and bury my lower face inside my mauve scarf. The wind today is _cold_. It's a bitter, wintry wind. With the recently departed snowfall lingering in the air, I feel my teeth chattering, and my arms instinctively huddle around my coat.

I blink at the sight of the flowers along the front courtyard. How _do_ we manage to keep them in full bloom like this...? It's November! Then again, even defying the rules of nature isn't out of the question for Yukina. I still don't understand how she can paint so well given that we're the exact same age, but I guess some people are more talented than others, huh?

Yukina's always been like that. She's always been so talented, ever since we were children. We used to hang out in the woodlands behind this very mansion, actually; running around, playing amongst the flowers, laughing besides ourselves at our silly inside jokes...her mom was never too fond of her daughter mixing with a commoner like me, but to be honest, she scared me silly. She was always so pale and gaunt-looking, I could have sworn back then she wasn't entirely human. I wonder if she ever got over that, given how much closer Yukina and I got over the years?

Oh, well. I suppose it doesn't matter now. Yukina recently got back from a family gathering in honor of her mom's passing, so bygones are forcibly bygones now, whether it mattered or not.

The petals blow in the wind around the mansion’s courtyard. There are sudden flurries of blues and pinks greeting my eyes before they rush away, lost on a stray tangent of the air. And all the way up to the door, I marvel every morning at the roses that she had painted gold. I remember thinking how it was such a sight of gorgeous creativity. Yukina's always been like that though. She has such flare; such an amazing mind.

There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for a woman like her.

Finally, after crunching my way up the long drive and brushing past the encroaching pine trees either side, I make it to the large, oak doors. The silver lion’s head on the knocker always intimidates me, even though I've worked here for the last few years. But...and bear with me, I know how weird this sounds...but I love that. The fear. I love the terror, the intimidation. My blood pumps each day from the most minuscule of things.

“Right,” I mumble to myself. I can feel that weird fog re-entering my brain again. “Time to get to work.”

My small, golden key turns in the lock, and I enter.

As the feeling of warmth immediately prickles against my skin, I can feel that someone has already lit the hearth; warming up the whole house with a real cozy sensation. The windows whistle with the sound of the winds outside despite being closed, and only candles light these dim halls. The stark contrast to the already dim light outside being met with an even darker light inside never fails to surprise me.

But in the darkness, I see a familiar face come up to me; illuminated by the candles we all take around with us throughout the day.

“Good morning,” another maid says to me. My eyes have gotten a little sensitive since working here.

Wait...

Who is this again...? Damn it. I can’t remember her name in this brain fog, but her face is familiar. With her golden blonde hair and a beautiful face, she seems nice enough. I politely greet her, as though I don't view her as a total stranger, but much to my surprise, I begin to realize I am scowling unintentionally, and walk past her surprised glance at me abruptly, and start heading towards the kitchen.

The fog inside my mind is getting worse. There's no time for pleasantries, no time. I know my duty. I know what I must do; what I _want_ to do. I want to see her. I know her request of me, personally…nobody else has these kinds of requests made of them. It's our secret. Just me and Yukina.

With my boots clicking against the loud, checkered floor of the lobby, I try not to break out into a hasty run, but I can’t help it. A sense of urgency is beginning to overtake me. I graze my arm in a hurry on the left stone gargoyle, the one by the stairs again. Ever since Yukina ordered for these fixtures to be put in after returning from her latest family gathering, I've managed to graze myself on them every day. my elbows may as well be dyed purple at this point.

“In a rush again, are we?” an older, familiar, female voice says to me. I feel a sour taste enter my mouth as the anger I felt outside flares up again. Damn her, that greying old hag. She chuckles at my expense of acting like a giddy schoolgirl, and I allow myself to give in to the feeling of wanting my fingers wrapped around her neck.

I don’t have the time. I don’t have the time for _you!_

...

Geez...have I always thought this way?

I shake my head free from my moral chains. No...I need only to think of the task at hand. Of course, only _I_ can do that. I must get to the kitchen.

As I hurry, my fingertips push the doors wide open.

The kitchen is bubbling away, even at this early hour. Fragrant smells reach my nostrils; cloves of garlic, peppercorns being sprinkled into warm soup, and even the smell of freshly cut apples reaches me, beyond all this. The chatter amongst the kitchen staff grinds to a halt when I walk in, and they give me the once over.

“Lisa! Do you really have to do this _every_ morning?” One of the women remarks to me, her violet pigtails swaying as she rushes around. In her hands is a large, iron pot with a lid on it that looks entirely too big for her, and she clasps it at either side with large, thick rags. “You never stop to help us anymore! Now you just always get under our feet! She never gives us a break anymore, so -”

“You won’t have any feet left to get _under_ if you talk to me like that again,” I retort sharply, sharper than any of their dull knives in the pantry. “Leave me alone. And you’d do well to show Yukina some damn respect.”

Wow. Overreaction much. Have I really always been like _this?_

They look at me aghast before everyone in the room begins clamping their mouths shut. I shake my head, and find my mind spinning. I want to apologize; a huge, overwhelming part of me wants to tell them I didn't mean it, to insist that this isn't _me_ , this isn't really _me_ talking; but I can't seem to find the words...or the explanation.

Besides...my mind is full of thoughts of her. My lips are tingling. My skin is humming in anticipation of her touch; I can feel it. There's no time for pleasantries.

“Sorry, Lisa…” one of them murmurs, tucking her brunette hair behind her ear meekly. I feel myself calm down.

“No, I...” I begin to stammer, staring down at the ground as I place a hand to my head. “This - I didn't mean -”

A shrill voice suddenly assaults my ears as I turn around. A pan scrapes against the work counter from her arrogant backside knocking it as she leans.

“Minato-san doesn’t love us, you know.” I hear another girl saying snottily, folding her arms. I feel like I recognize her, somewhere in my mind. But that doesn't matter right now. She's insulting Yukina in front of me.

I see the as one of the other maids look at me, trying to assess my rising murderous intent before trying to warn the girl to be quiet. She is as ignorant as she looks. I grind my teeth quietly.

“Why?” she continues in reply, outing the girl's subtle pleas, and begins raising a hand to her chest as she sneers at me. “ _I’m_ only here because Yukina happens to be friends with my mother, that's all. Old friends, you know? She doesn't love us. She's never really valued maids, before or after that stupid gathering."

"Hina!" The shy brunette girl pipes up. "Th-that was for a family death...!"

"And I should care because? Pfft. She treats her maids like crap. And what's up with making us work in the dark all the time? Really weird, if you ask me.”

“Hina, seriously...” The violet-haired girl from before interjects publicly. I can feel the white-hot blaze of anger rush up my spine. She snorts.

“Oh, you mean because of _her?”_ She says with a clueless smirk. “Well, I'm not surprised she's kissing her ass. I heard that her and Yukina are-”

My hand slaps her so hard across the face that it reverberates through the kitchen.

I hear a couple of gasps as she knocks down onto the floor, but I don’t care.

My hand stings. She yelps as she pushes herself back up, and I see her spit out a tiny fleck of blood. Have I always been that strong...?

“How dare you talk about her like that?!” I yell angrily. “I’ll cut your tongue out!”

The girl scrambles to her feet and runs out of the room without a second a glance my way.

The fog is getting thicker inside my mind.

_Good, Lisa._

_Well done. You're always defending me, aren't you?_

_I'm so proud of you._

The kitchen has a heavy atmosphere now. I walk firmly over to the cupboards as their menial conversations attempt to resume, rifling through the small trinkets and clinking bottles against each other, until I finally find it once more; my little red vial. Yukina always leaves it here for me when the maids are asleep.

This is our secret. Nobody knows _this_ is why I come here.

But my satisfaction over finding our secret doesn't last for long. I turn back around to the dampened spirits of the kitchen. Their conversations couldn't be re-ignited, and so all the maids were standing around now looking slightly defeated. I swallowed the emotional lump in my throat.

_Don't pay any attention to them, Lisa._

_Just come and see me._

_I'm always waiting for you, you know._

“Thanks,” I remark grimly, almost flippantly, and they nod in my direction coldly. I spin on one heel and leave, pushing the double doors open of the kitchen much more gently than when I first came in.

My mind pulses, and my heart thumps softly in my ear with the adrenaline rush. I don’t care about whether the people here talk about me negatively. I don't care about anything else besides her. I’m going to see her. I got what she wanted me to get. It's ours. It's _our_ little secret...it's something that she trusts me with above everyone else here.

I'm her favourite...and there's nothing I could want more than that.

I walk across the checkered floor with small echoes from my heels again. As I walk, my hands slip beneath the soft waves of my hair, and my fingertips fumble to tie the small glass vial around my neck. Eventually, my hair tumbles over the string, and a smile comes across my face as my gaze meets with the large staircase here in the lobby.

I'm going to see her...!

“Wait, Lisa!”

I stop in my tracks, and turn around, unwillingly. Is it unwilling...? I can't tell anymore. Everything is bleeding together.

The fog inside my head is humming with all different kinds of frequencies and colours. My eyes feel as though they have fireworks inside of them, and the booms are wracking my heart with excitement and adrenaline. And, as I turn around, my eyes meet an old friend of mine - or at least, I think she is.

She looks visibly distressed and out of breath, as though she's been running to catch up with me. The mint green of her hair looks beautiful, though. I watch, almost mesmerized, as the candlelight glimmer brings out the muted colours of our surroundings.

Her name...

...

Sayo...?

Is that you?

“Agh...!” I involuntarily say, and press my hand to my head. Sayo - at least, I think that's her name - gasps, and rushes to me up the stairs.

“Lisa, what's going on? Are you alright?” she asks, and although a part of me knows she's just grabbing my hands to steady me, I can't help but feel like she's pawing at me. “What the hell has been happening to you lately? Both you _and_ Yukina...you've been acting so strange!”

“Get off of me,” I demand, shaking her grip off of my skin. She looks taken aback. “I have to go and see her.”

I spin on one heel, about to make my exit, and then she grabs me by my waist. I can't protest. This woman is much stronger than me.

“ _Wait!_ Wait. Don’t go up those stairs!” she whispers urgently at me, grabbing my hands again. Something deep inside of me begins to stir, like a dormant old memory waking from its slumber as I hear her whispering echoing through the lobby, but I can't place it. “Run away with me...come with me, Lisa!”

 _Run_ _away_...? _Oh, this foolish girl...she's trying to take you away from me, Lisa._

_You're mine. You said it yourself. Don't you remember?_

_That tender moment of ours, just before I left for my family gathering? You said it. You belong to me._

“Why do I need to run away?” I ask her, shaking Yukina's voice from my mind. My heart thuds with adoration.

Sayo shakes her head with a scoff.

“Don't you see? She's _brainwashing_ you! Look - don't you remember when Yukina went away with her family? She's never been the same since!” She pleads, and my eyes falter as they look into her own. “Lisa. Yukina needs help. We can flee this place together, we can find the cure and come back! Don’t you remember what happened to the others? To Tomoe, to Kaoru? Lisa, things never used to be this bad; you never used to be this...this distant, this absent-minded! I know I overstepped a boundary, I know your heart belongs to her, but...don't you want things to just be like we all _used_ to be? What is it that Yukina did to you?!”

I feel something twinge in me. What is this? I've...no...

Wait, who is this again?

My mind...

_Don't listen to her, Lisa._

Yukina...

_I want you._

Yukina, I know you're all I need...who is this woman? Why is she distracting me from you?!

_Don't let her. I'm just up the stairs. I'm so close now, Lisa. Come to me._

“I don’t even know you!” I shout at the woman clinging to me, and this time, my raised voice shocks her. “I don’t _know_ you! Let go of me!”

I shake her off of me; and ignore her protests as I sprint up the staircase away from everyone down below.

“ _Lisa!_ ” she cries, but it's no use. My legs are moving on their own now, and nothing is going to get in my way.

I clamber up the stairs, my heels clicking against the marble beneath my feet. My fingertips glide along the cold bannister, and my eyes frantically scan ahead for her bedroom.

Those beautiful, large purple doors that lead me into such pleasure; those palms of hers that intoxicate my every waking moment. The closer I get to her, the more I feel like I'm bathing in her radiance. It feels so good I can hardly stand it.

I brush by the plants along the wall idly, treading softly against the red carpet. My face feels flushed when I approach those large, closed doors; and I feel a nervous sweat creeping across my palms.

I knock, in the little three knocks that she knows I do. I hear a movement; _her_ movement; and my pupils become pinpricks from adrenaline.

“Enter,” a knowing, cool voice that so often makes me shiver says, and despite that I open the door gently, I actually want to burst it open. My cheeks are flushed, and my eyes feel like pinwheels. I can feel that my lips are already dry from anticipation. I run my tongue over them quickly.

“Yukina...” I whisper, and as I look at her, she smiles at me. All of my doubt over whether I've always been a bad person melts away – that doesn't matter. The only thing I do know is that I've always been head over heels in love with her.

“Lisa...” she replies in a husky voice, and stands up from her position of sitting besides the windowsill. “Good morning.”

I close the door behind me, and as I watch her walk towards me; those glimmering, amber eyes staring almost as though they can see right to my soul. I fall to my knees. I’m too enamoured to feel any sense of embarrassment. The attraction cripples me.

As I keep my eyes glued to Yukina's silhouette moving closer towards me, I can smell the scent of thick paint; similar to everything about Yukina, it's heavy and intoxicating. I see the canvas near to where she was sat is already painted with the skies of this morning; painted onto it like a photograph, with pinpoint precision.

Oh, Yukina...I know you so well. So very well. Don't I?

My knees hurt in a cathartic way as I kneel. Yukina chuckles daintily, her silver hair fluttering over her shoulders as she stands, and my heart flutters.

“G-good morning, Yukina!” I stammer out with an infatuated smile, kneeling as though I hadn’t just fallen to her in obsession. “I missed – I really missed you.”

“I missed you, too. Do you like my painting?” she says with a smile, and her voice comes out in a smooth tone. “The clouds looked beautiful this morning. Did you notice too, Lisa?”

Ah…the ring of my name in her voice. My name in her mouth…how did I get to be so lucky?

She moves to my eye level, sinking to her knees alongside me.

Suddenly, I feel her hands against my face, and I almost scream instinctively with pleasure. I hold it back, and she can see it all over my face. I’m about to lose my mind. She grins.

“Shall we begin?”

Yes. Yes, please. Please, begin with me. Begin and finish with me.

The shimmer of her hair swings over her shoulders again, and her sharp gaze continues to melt my own. As she smiles, I can't help but adore her. Her teeth are so perfectly white, and the sharp ones that protrude slightly over the set on her lower jaw only serve to make me even more excited.

She slips off her white nightgown, and leads me over to the bed. Her beautiful, alabaster skin has never ceased to amaze me in all of its beauty. Her naked body is a work of art.

“Let me take off your dress,” She murmurs in her dulcet, deep tones, and I tear at my back to remove it.

“Please…p-please do!”

She laughs again, her slender fingertips easily undoing my buttons, and my mind is about to disintegrate.

“You’re the only one I'm with like this, you know...” she states bluntly, with a smile on her face to kill. “Do you have the vial? Make sure you drink every last drop.”

I nod, frantically, and my eyes dart around the place I find myself in out of excitement. I never fail to be amazed at the extravagance of her room.

The beautiful, long, deep purple velvet of her curtains…the towering windows, the silken, four-poster bed she always shoves me onto; my skin feels electric against the sheets, and like my blood is about to boil over with excitement and desire. I want her to take me for her own. Nothing that happened today matters. Actually, what did happen today...?

“Drink.” she commands, and tucks a strand of my hair behind my ear. “Would you like me to talk to you to make it slip down easier? Because there are just _plenty_ of ways to compliment your beauty, Lisa.”

I feel my eyes swirl. She laughs melodically against my ear.

“You are beautiful. Even our names together are beautiful. Yukina and Lisa…doesn’t that sound wonderful? And I truly love your hair. It makes me so enamoured. So warm, just like you, just like a burning sunset, or a cinnamon scent that enraptures the senses. I love this colour. I really do.”

I gulp down the liquid in the vial in one fell swoop.

“You saying that means more to me than anything else ever could, my love…”

She grins wide and mischievously, her eyes narrowing at me. I realize my slip. _My love._

“I -!” I stammer, hopelessly before her naked body. “I-I mean, Yukina! I…”

She laughs once more, and slips her hands against my face. Her hands are deathly cold, just like ice, and yet they burn my skin with the feeling. Her gaze looks deep into my eyes, her perfume intoxicates me…my head begins to feel woozy with the pleasure.

“Do you love me?” she asks me, outright. I don’t hesitate.

“I do.”

“Would you do anything for me?”

“I would.”

She smiles, and kisses my neck. I feel the arousal pang between my legs, and a moan slips from my lips.

“Good,” she whispers, with her kisses brushing my skin; I can feel the press of her fangs from behind those perfect lips, and I shiver in delight. “You will love me for the rest of your life. I won't lose you to anyone...not again.”

“Again?” I ask, deliriously. She chuckles, lays me back against the bed, and kisses me hard. Ah, the feeling of her lips against mine…

As we kiss, fractured thoughts come into my head. Lust-fuelled, delirious thoughts and fractured memories. Memories of somehow, somewhere, me confessing to her; her tears; a disappearance.

Our kisses stop for a moment, because I feel a sudden, huge welling of tears slowly rise up over my eyes, and spill out over my cheeks.

“What...?” I ask myself, and touch my skin. Yukina's amber gaze is softer now, as though she is more solemn, and as her naked body presses against my own, she strokes my hair.

“I...” she begins, and I can tell she wants to say something.

“What? What is it, my love?”

Yukina's gaze slips into a warm smile.

“I can't believe I thought I'd never be able to be with you like this,” she confesses, “but I never thought Sayo would try and make a move on you while...while I was...”

She trails off, and I look at her blankly.

“Sayo?” I ask, and shake my head. “Who's Sayo?”

Yukina blinks, as though she's surprised, before I see an enraptured, delighted expression on her face.

“She's nobody.” She states bluntly, and I can hear the vitriol on her tongue. “The Minato family would be only too glad to have you, Lisa. No rank or status matters. Not anymore.”

I look at her, confused.

“I...well, I just want to be with you, Yukina. I don't care about anything else...”

Yukina's slender, cold fingertips brush against my neck. She's sensual. So sensual and gentle. I feel her fingers run themselves along the marks on my neck, and kisses them gently. My legs twitch as they wrap around her hips.

“Do you want to be with me forever, Lisa?”

I look at her with a blush I can feel rushing through my cheeks.

“Of course...how can you ask me something like that?”

“Forever is a long time.”

“That's exactly why I want it, Yukina...nothing else matters.”

Yukina chuckles.

“...I'm glad to hear you say such a thing...because you'll be just like me very soon.”

I don't know what she means by that, but at this point, I don't care.

Her kisses litter my body in gentle placements. Our lips – her cold ones, and mine warm – move together in between our soft noises, and my hands rush through her hair in full swoops. Yukina is always so sensitive towards me, so kind, so giving. I feel like my head is rushing ever since I drank that vial. It feels like something is changing inside of me.

My neck burns as Yukina kisses it, but I endure. I'd endure anything for her. I'd go to the ends of the earth.

“Lisa,” Yukina whispers, and kisses my lips twice as she comes back up from my neck. Her lips are wetter than before, somehow a little darker. “Are you content with not leaving my side for all eternity?”

I squeeze my thighs around her hips a little harder. Yukina winces in pleasure. I feel very satisfied with myself.

“I'll never go anywhere,” I choke out. “I promise.”

Yukina's eyes curve into a warm gaze again, along with her lips.

“...Good,” she whispers, before I feel us both melt into each other's embrace. “Then I'll not let you out of my sight ever again.”

Can this place really be called a house? Maybe not; this is a place where all worship her, where her word is gospel, where Yukina will now, and for all time, get exactly what she wants, when she wants it. I feel as though she has breathed a new life into me, as though the worldly restraints are falling away as she kisses at my neck and my lips. I feel my mind slipping away, and myself being reborn anew...

And, as we continue our love throughout the hours to pass, I hope she knows I worship the ground she walks on...now and forever.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to follow me on twitter over [@gloomhoarder](http://www.twitter.com/gloomhoarder)! thank you! ♥


End file.
